1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and pad assemblies for urinals and, more particularly, to splash proof urinal receptacles which have dispersing filters for preventing splash back from the urinal toward the urinal user or other surfaces. In one embodiment, the assembly receptacle holds a deodorant block in the urine flow path and includes a pair of vertically spaced urine dispersing filters which prevent urine back splash. The assembly also includes a flexible base pad having an opening for alignment with the outlet opening in the urinal, and the dispersing filters are spaced above the deodorant block to disperse urine flow over the block. The vertically spaced dispersing filters include a plurality of rod-like members oriented in spaced, parallel relation with the rod-like members in the upper dispersing filter being parallel to the path of urine flow and the rod-like members in the lower dispersing filter being perpendicular to the rod-like members in the upper filter.
In another embodiment of the invention, the receptacle includes only upper and lower dispersing filters and does not include a deodorant block. The receptacle in this embodiment of the invention is also attached to a flexible base pad which includes a large discharge opening aligned with the urinal outlet. In this embodiment, the receptacle is shorter in height, uses less material and is constructed in a manner to be inexpensive and disposable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deodorant block holders are commercially available and generally include a flexible pad with a perforate receptacle on the upper surface of the pad receiving a deodorant block. Replacement of the deodorant block is somewhat difficult and the construction of some presently available commercial devices utilize upwardly facing flat surfaces which cause splashing of urine when urine flow impacts against the flat surfaces. The following U.S. patents disclose devices for positioning in or on urinals.
487,130 4,143,431 5,165,119 3,824,633 4,574,400 5,365,616 4,103,367 4,574,403 5,465,901 4,135,261 4,615,054 Des 353,445
The above patents disclose structures associated with urinals to support deodorant blocks in the flow path of urine and include screen structures and slotted receptacles to permit contact of urine with the deodorant block and enable discharge of urine to the outlet of the urinal. The prior patents, however, do not disclose the specific structural arrangement of the embodiments of the present invention. Specifically, the prior art does not disclose a receptacle for a deodorant block which includes vertically spaced upper and lower dispersing filter elements above the deodorant block for more effectively dispersing urine flow and avoiding surface flow of urine along the surfaces of the dispersing filter and receptacle due to capillary action. Further, the prior art does not show the specific construction of the receptacle, dispersing filter assembly and flexible base pad with a large center opening with the structure enabling replacement of the deodorant block easily and expeditiously. Finally, the prior art does not disclose urinal receptacles with vertically spaced dispersing filters supported from a flexible base pad with each dispersing filter including spaced parallel rod-like members having a convexly curved upper surface and a V-shaped lower surface.